life's long lust
by laker-girl
Summary: They all have secrets hidden in their dark past, one group are vampires the other loves to party with them. What will happen when they meet each other? R
1. PLEASE READ

**Authors Note.**

**Sorry guys for waiting a long time to update but I have been rethinking the plot for this story, so I finally started to write it so I'm really sorry if it takes a long time to update.**

**Last time I had this story up someone reported it and it got deleted. So I don't mind flames, but please don't report it, it's only fun… Well I'll update ASAP and get the new and improved first chapter for you guys.**

**Love all you guys Laker-girl**


	2. Chapter One

Hey ya! It's back and better then before. Hope all you like it so read and tell me what you think. Love all of youz.

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters accept for any of Serena's friend's roommates.**

**Chapter One**

"AHHH" she screamed

Her brother knew she was late when he heard her shutting and opening doors.

"Why didn't you wake me up, you know I have to work today!" She screamed at the older man down stairs drinking his coffee.

Serene was trying to get her clothes out of the closet; she pulled out a pair of black pants that hugged every curve of her body. The pants made her long legs look even better than when she wore a skirt or shorts. She went over to her closet again and pulled out her black silk corset. She had some trouble trying to lace up the back so she decided to get her brother to do it.

"Hey Sam can you help me out here, I…uh sort of need some help" Serene screamed down to her brother.

It was kind of hard when you can't see what you're doing. She ran down the stairs towards her brother as fast as she could before her corset fell off.

"Hey you shouldn't run that fast, you know how you are when you're in a rush. You'll…."

Sam started to warn her about running but he was too late. Serena fell flat on her face

"My…my…face hurts" Serena yelled

Sam went over and picked her up off the floor

"I told you to slow down, but _NOOOO_ you didn't listen to me _DID_ you?"

Sam helped her up and tied her corset in the back. All the while Serena was holding her face in her hands. She was hoping that the fall didn't leave a red mark.

"Thanks Sam it's always good to have a brother here to ask for help"

Serena hugged her brother and went back up the stairs at the same speed she came down before. She went to go and finish her make-up, She put on a dark blue to make a smokey-eye look she then put a nude lip gloss on and got her stiletto boots and her purse and went down stairs.

"Hey Sam I'm going to work I'll be back later don't wait up for me"

With that Serena grabbed her keys that were by the door and went outside to her car. Waiting in the driveway was her 2005 Dodge Viper. The exterior was painted a high gloss black and the interior was black and crimson red. It also had crimson red accents all over the place. She started the car and drove to her store. One her way there she thought about last night.

Flash back—

The lights in the club made her all hot, sweat started to roll down her body. A lone bead of sweat fell from her fore head down her soft pale cheek to her neck then down her chest, between her breasts and then disappeared under her shirt. She knew that the tall handsome guy at the bar was watching her, he did that all night. The club was filled with many people who made it eve hotter then it was.

FAST FORWARD

Serena and the tall mysterious guy danced together to the loud rave beats that played. He moved closer to her running his finger over her lips. She didn't object to the slight gesture. He bent down and kissed her neck nip at it occasionally never too hard. He could feel her blood boil under his soft touch of his lips, it only made him want her more. She wanted him more then over

End of Flashback—

Serena's POV

Too bad I had to leave earlier then I would last night. Damn work I hate it so much. I wonder if that guy is going to be there again tonight. Wonder if the girls want to go out tonight. Well I'll ask the when they come in.

End of Serena's POV

Serena arrived at the store; she got out of the car and walked to the front doors of the store. It was barely light outside. Oh did I forget to mention that Serena owns the shop it's called Serena's Boutique. She took out her keys and unlocked the door so she could get in. The store normally opened at 8:30 so this meant that she had 2 hours to put all of the new line out. Serena walked to her office in the back of the store and called Min and Rae.

Phone call with Mina

Ring, Ring, Ring

"_Hello"_

"Hey Mina, it's Serena, I was wondering….can you come into work in about 20 minutes we have the new line to put out"

"_Yea sure I'll be there in 20"_

"Thank you, well I'll see you soon then, oh and I'm calling Rae too so we don't have to do it all alone"

"_Ok well later"_

"Bye"

End of phone call with Mina

Serena put down the phone and then dialed Rae's umber

Phone call with Rae

Ring, Ring, Ring

"_Hello"_

"Hey Rae its Serena"

"_Oh hey Serena, what's cookin'?"_

"Well Rae, I need you to come into to work we have the new line to put out. Do you think you could get here in 20 minutes?" Serena pleaded

"_Yea sure anything for you"_

"Oh thank you so much. Well I'll see you in 20 minutes"

"_Ok see you in a few"_

End of phone call with Rae

Serena started to some paper work while she waited for Rae and Mina to come in.

At Mina's House—

"_Ok well later"_

Mina hung up the phone and went to her walk in closet t pick out her clothes she was going to wear. She chose her short black pinstriped skirt, with her White tight tuxedo shirt. It had French cuffs and fit almost like a corset because it was so tight around her chest. Mina had big breasts they were about a 36C. She went over to her dresser and picked out her orange lace bra and her matching g-string and threw them on her bed. Mina started to turn on the water in her bathroom; she made sure the water wasn't too hot. She let her long blonde hair cascade down her back, it ended right at her lower back. She stepped into the warm water and let it sooth her muscles. She let it rum down her hair and then down her long tanned, slender legs. It went down her flat toned stomach then to her waist.

Mina's POV

I really needed this; well at least I get to hang around with my friends all day even though I'm working. Man, this water feels really, REALLY good! But sadly this has to end I don't want to keep Serena waiting.

End of Mina's POV

Mina got out of the shower and dried off her body and went to room. Her room was made of different shades of orange, she had a huge king size bed in the middle of the room. Mina walked over to her under garments. Since she was daring she thought that her orange lace bra and g-string will satisfy her needs. Mina put on the rest of her clothes and grabbed her stiletto sandals and went downstairs to get her keys and the go to work. When she got down stairs she saw her roommate on the couch. He always looked pale to her but she never asked if there was something wrong with him. She tried her hardest not to make too much noise so he wouldn't wake up, but her shoes always made a loud noise on the wood floor.

"Oh I'm sorry Mike I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm just on my way to work so I'll see you later" Mina apologized for her loud shoes.

"Hey don't worry about it I was about to go up to my room anyways, but while up why don't I be a gentleman and walk you to your car since it's still dark out?" Mike offered

"You really don't have to, but if you insist I won't stop you."

Mina gave in to the tall handsome mans charm. Mike took Mina's hand guided her outside. Before he went outside he sort of hesitated as if he was scared of something happening, but when he sensed that it was safe he went out. He walked Mina to her Mercedes Benz and opened the door for her so she could get in.

"Thank you Mike, you're very nice. Well I have to get to work so I'll see you later."

"Well it was pleasure and have a great day work"

Mike smiled at Mina and closed the door and let her start the car and speed off.

Mike's POV

Mina I shall see you later tonight, not that you'll know that I'm where you'll be. You'll soon be mine, all MINE!

End of Mike's POV

At Rae's House—

Rae was getting out of the shower, she went to get her bra and panties, she grabbed her red and black lace push-up bra and matching lace shorts. She went over to her closet and got out her black pin stripped pants that hugged her body just right, she got out her black tuxedo shirt; it was tight but not too tight. She had a smaller chest then Serena and Mina but over all they were all in the C range, Rae was a 34C, not too small or too big. Rae allowed her long raven hair to air dry and curl up a bit, she grabbed her stiletto pumps and went down stairs. There making some food was her roommate Alexander. A very hot, tall, gorgeous eyed hunk, he was by the stove in his boxers. Rae wanted to scare him so she didn't put her shoes on just yet. She slowly walked up behind him and took her long nails and ran them down his back, she then ran as fast as she could to the couch and pretended the nothing happened while she was putting on her hoes. He looked out from the kitchen and the saw Rae sitting there putting on her shoes.

Alexander's POV

She's such a little vixen, I shall have her soon but for now I think I'll play her little games. What should I do, flash her a sexy grin or should I flash her something else

End of Alexander's POV

All the while Alexander was plotting he had the sexiest smirk on his face; he finally agreed to flash her something else before she went to work. Rae stood up from where she was putting on her shoes; her face was flushed because when she glanced back at Alexander he was smirking.

"Well I'm going to work so have a nice day"

Rae broke the silence but it wasn't going to be for too long.

"Ok well have a nice day..."

He waited till she had her back turned that he called her again

"Oh Rae…"

Alexander flashed Rae with his very large manhood. Rae could hold back the gasp; she started to turn red from what she jus saw. Alexander just stood there with his sexy grin on his face. He knew what she was thinking; he could sense her deepest desire.

Rae's POV

Oh My GOD! Did he jus do what I think he did? Whoa he's very… He's um…. Oh my god what am I doing. Am I still staring at him? Oh my god oh my god!

End Rae's POV

"EEK" Rae squeaked

"You like what you see?" Alexander raised a brow

"YEA…I mean um… I have to go bye"

Rae ran out of the house to her Red Honda Civic and road off.

Alexander pulled his boxers back on and went back his cooking.

"That was more fun then I thought it would be." Alexander spoke aloud

Mina and Rae both Arrived at Serena's Boutique at the same time. As they both came out they looked at each other and laughed. They knew that they both must have had a great mourning. As they both walked into the store they saw Serena starting to open some of the boxes.

"What happened to you two?" Serena asked both of the blushing girls.

"It's a long story" Both Mina and Rae answered at the same time.

Well I hope all you guys like my new and improved first chapter. Review please and be nice…don't be too harsh. Well I'll update soon so until then.

Laker-girl


	3. Chapter Two

Thanks to all of my reviewers….and especially Mike…yea you know I'm still in luv with you:D

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters accept for any of Serena's friend's roommates.**

**Chapter Two**

Mina and Rae both Arrived at Serena's Boutique at the same time. As they both came out they looked at each other and laughed. They knew that they both must have had a great mourning. As they both walked into the store they saw Serena starting to open some of the boxes.

"What happened to you two?" Serena asked both of the blushing girls.

"It's a long story" Both Mina and Rae answered at the same time.

**On with the story**

As the girls told Serena about what happened to each of them before they came to work, Serena was thinking of how the other two girls were doing. Lita went to Italy for Culinary School and Ami is traveling the world and helping out on a cure for cancer. Serena kind of zoned out for a few minutes but was brought back when Mina snapped her fingers.

"Hey Serena are you there?" Mina asked while she was giving Serena a weird look.

"Oh yea I'm here sorry kind of zoned out for a sec" Serena replied as she came back from her zone out.

The girls started to get the boxes out from the storage room so they could set up the new line. They brought of the Vixen line and the Angel line that Serena finished a few weeks ago.

"Hey Serena I love this new line its crazy, what gave you the idea" Mina asked.

"Well I got the idea from you two; since you are more of the angel I based the angel line on you. And since Rae is the Vixen that's based on here" Serena aid while she was smiling.

Mina and Rae looked at each other and started to laugh, they knew their friend was funny but really why would she base a line of underwear on them? But they were happy that their friend would do something like that for them. Serena was thinking of something to do since it was Friday and they had nothing to do.

"Hey what do you guys think about going out later?" Serena asked.

"That would be great. Where are we going to go?" asked Rae.

"Well I was thinking about going to the club called "The Darkness" it's a really good club I was thee last Friday and it was crazy. Trust me there are a lot of hot guys that go there." Serena told the girls.

"Ok let's go there then" Mina and Rae said at the same time.

The girls went through the day like they would normally do, but this time when they talked they talked about what they were going to wear. They all decided to wear something similar so it would be fun for all the guys that go there.

With The Guys

The guys were over at Darien's apartment. They were talking about these girls that they know. a/n: ok girls now this might be the time to take a seat and not faint cuz it's all about the guys now! Mike was in Darien's big leather chair. He was wear baggy black Phat Pharm jogging pants with a black muscle shirt that showed every bit of the muscles on his chest. From his perfectly defined pecks to his 6 pack abs. his hair was all mess up almost looking like he just woke up. His eyes were half open so you could only see some of his piercing blue eyes. Alexander was sitting on the other leather chair with baggy black Roca Wear jeans and his red boxers showing. He wore no shirt so you could see every bit of his chest. There was one lone drop of sweat that came from his defined jaw down his neck, rolled painfully slow down his chest then over his6 pack abs then lower to his boxers. His hair was covering his emerald eyes making him seem mysterious. Darien on the other hand was in the kitchen getting some blood wine a/n: Yes Darien and his friends are all vamps. He wore very dark blue Sean John jeans with a red wife beater that clung to his chest as if it needed life support, it showed every inch of definition that was on his chest. He had his hair spiked up so you could see his eyes, they weren't like the others they were an ocean blue with a bit of a deep purple mixed in.

"Hey Darien, what's taking you so long I need that drink" Mike Pleaded.

"Ok hold on a sec let me get the glasses" Darien answered.

He took out the glasses and brought over the blood wine. He poured the wine and gave each of his friends a glass of wine. Darien was starting to get bored so he decided to ask about these girls he been hearing about.

"So, what's with these girls I keep hearing about?" Darien asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Well let me start this off, Mina hmm…she's hot, tall golden blonde hair, nice legs tanned beautiful eyes, nice tits, great ass and she acts like she's and angel which I know she isn't" Mike informed all the guys.

"Ok I guess I should tell you about Rae, she's a vixen. Hot, Sexy, very sexual. Tall black hair long legs nice chest round ass boiling blood, man she's hot" Alexander said in a cocky voice.

"Well they sound good, good enough to drink" Darien replied with a smirk

"Hey what about this girl you met at the club, what's she like?" Mike asked with a raised brow.

"Well, she's crazy hot, boiling blood average height long blonde hair beautiful blue eyes long legs nice tits round ass dances like she's having sex. I'm crazy about her" Darien said as he recalled last Friday

The guys were really interested in meeting this girl. They wanted some of her but didn't know if they should strike a deal with Darien.

"Hey we should go out later tonight and see if the girls are going to be there" Alexander suggested.

"That would be crazy and maybe if we do bring one of them home we can switch next week, you know get the feel of all the girls?" Mike suggested.

Darien looked at his two friends and nodded his head. It sounded very interesting to actually switch form one girl to another, so this way they could get to know each of the girls; on both a mental and physical level. So the guys all agreed on going to The Darkness later that night.

Meanwhile the girls were closing for the night. They had a long day and couldn't wait for there night out.

"I'm so hyped for tonight" Mina screams while she was jumping up and down.

"Ok, just take it easy. Wait what am I saying I'M HYPED TOO!" exclaimed Rae.

"Hey Serena, do you think we'll see some hot guys at this club?" Rae asked

"Well of course we will, where else are we going to see them" Serena answered with some sarcasm in her voice.

All the girls went back to their houses and got the clothes they needed. Mina arrived at her house and ran as fast as she could to her room. She went to her room and stripped off of her clothes then went into the shower.

'Wonder if Mike is going to be there. Man I hope he's going to be there.'

Mina finished her shower and went to get clothes out. She grabbed her yellow and black corset out of the closet and grabbed a lace thong to match it. Then she got her mini black skirt with the slits on both sides. She slipped on her lace thong and her skirt but realized she might need some help with her corset. She walked over to Mike's room and knocked and the door.

'I hope he's home' Mina begged

The door opened and Mike was standing in the door way in only in his boxers. Mina got a full of his body, it was pale but looked great.

"Um Mike, could you help me here." Mina asked

"No problem" Mike answered

All the while Mike was checking out what she was wearing.

Mike's POV

Well she's looking hot. I guess she's going to The Darkness tonight. Well I get to take her home today then. Mmmm damn she smells good and her body is so warm. I want some of that.

End of Mike's POV

Mina turned around so Mike could lace up the back. He slowly ran his hands up the sides of her thighs, then over her sides then to middle of her back where the laces were. Each slow movement that Mike made her body shiver with pleasure. He gently pulled the string till they were tight, then turned Mina around the make sure the front of the corset was just right. He took his hands and placed them on her waist. Mina didn't know what was happening but when she looked into his piercing blue eyes she would see images of her and Mike together naked on his bed in a heat of passion.

Mina's POV

What's going on? His touches are sending shivers all over my body. I don't know what to do. It feels so good though, I don't want it to stop. Wait! What are these images? OMG we're fucking in his room, damn he's…

End of Mina's POV

"M...Mike…um thanks for helping me. I…I need to go back to my room now" Mina stuttered

"Oh sure, hey are you going to The Darkness tonight?" Mike asked with a sexy smirk on his face.

You could see the hunger and lust that was in his eyes when he looked at her.

"Oh yea I'm going with a few friends." Mina answered back while she stared into his eyes.

"Well I guess I'll see you and your friends there. I can introduce you to a few buddies of mine." Mike replied with a look of lust

"That would be great. Maybe you and your friends can chill with us." Mina answered back in a flirtatious voice

"That would be great" Mike said with a raised brow.

Mina went back to her room to finish what she was doing. She didn't know what to do with her hair so she just let it air dry and go curly. As her hair was drying she was putting on her make up. She decided to make a smokey eye with yellow as a base. Then she put on a nude lip gloss so she wouldn't take the attention away from her eyes. She grabbed her stiletto knee boots then went to her car and drove to Serena's house.

When Rae arrived at her house she was so hyped to go to the club she was already starting to undress on the way to her room. Alexander was coming out from the bathroom when he saw a half naked Rae running up the stairs and dashing into her room.

'She must going somewhere in a hurry' Alexander thought seductively as he thought about dirty images of him and Rae.

Rae had to have a quick shower, so before she went in she got out her Red low cut halter and her extremely short skirt. She decided not to wear a bra and just picked out her red brazilian cut shorts and placed them on the bed. She ran to the shower and almost slipped and she went in. It only took her 15 minutes to have a shower; she went to her room and kept her hair in the towel it was in. Then she put on her clothes and sat in front of her mirror. She made a smokey eye, but had red outlining her eyes instead of the black. She then took out her hair and made sure it wasn't curly. She liked it to be straight. She looked at the clock and realized she had to hurry up and go to Serena's. She went over to her closet and tried to grad her shoes box with her strappy stiletto sandals.

"Alexander!" Rae screamed

He came to her room and saw her trying to grab a shoe box that was way to high for her to reach.

'Hmm, should I answer or should I walk up behind her and do something naughty?' Alexander thought

Alexander slowly walked up behind Rae without making a sound and pressed up against her.

"You called" Alexander whispered in her ear.

"Yes, can you help me grab that shoes box? i need them to finish my outfit." Rae said in a seductive voice.

Since Alexander was tall he was able to grab the box with no problem.

"Here you go Vixen" Alexander replied with a smirk

Rae took the box and started to put on the sandals. All the while Alexander was sending images into Rae's mind. She couldn't think right; the images were turning her on. After a few moments oh trying to put on her sandals she let out a faint moan. You could barely hear her it, but Alexander did since he wasn't your normal human. She smiled in satisfaction at the response she made. When Rae was done she stood up and went to her mirror.

"Well how to I look?" She asked Alexander

"Good enough to eat" he said with some hunger I his voice

"Hey are you going out tonight Xander? Rae asked

"Actually yes I am. I and a few of my buddies are going to this club called The Darkness" He said as he looked her outfit over.

"Wow what a coincidence, I'm going there too with some of my girls. Maybe I'll see you there." Rae replied.

As Rae was walking out of her room she waved good bye and blew a kiss at Alexander

He knew she was flirting with him, and flirted right back. He had fun with these games that she played with him. He watched her walk out of the apartment. She went into her car and drove to Serena's house so they could get to the club faster.

At Serena's house she was trying to find something to wear. She didn't know if she should wear her corset or her metallic halter. Serena found her black mini skirt and her high stiletto boots that she was going to wear. She already had a shower and everything but as stuck on what top to wear. Finally she decided to wear the metallic halter. She put on the shirt without a bra and went over to her dresser to do her make up.

'Should I do the pure sparkles or just a smokey eye?' Serena was thinking really hard and didn't know what to do.

It was almost like she was fighting with her own self. If you were someone passing her room you would think she was crazy. She finally decided to do the pure sparkles. They weren't the normal silver sparkles, they were black sparkles. It looked crazy with the outfit she had. After she finished her make up she went to doing her hair. Serena thought that her usual hair style wouldn't do for tonight so she pulled it up in a tight ponytail and made sure there were no hairs that were sticking out.

"Ok now I look good". She said out loud

She put on her boots and went downstairs. Sam was sitting in the living room waiting for the girls to get here and be ready. Serena came down the stairs ready for tonight.

"I see your going to have a good time. I'm guessing you don't want me to wait up like all of the other nights?" Sam asked

"Well you're right. I don't want you to wait up and yes I'm going to have a killer time with the girls." Serena replied while smiling.

The door bell rang and she ran for it. When she opened the door two hot girls were standing in the door way waiting to get a ride to the club.

"Are we ready girls?" Serena asked

"FUCK YEA!" Both girls replied at the same time.

"Ok, are we ready to go now?" Sam asked

Serena took her keys and then nodded .The four of them was off to the club where the girls will have a night that they'll remember.

Ok well that's the next chapter so Review if you like it and if you don't then whatever.

lakergirl


	4. Chapter Three

_Thank you all of my lovely reviewers, sorry for the wait for this chapter but some things came up. But here is the long awaited chapter. Hope you enjoy_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters, but I do own Alexander and Mike.**

**Chapter Three**

"Ok, are we ready to go now?' Sam asked

Serena took her keys and then nodded. The four of them were off to the club where the girls will have a night that they'll remember.

**On with the story**

Same drove the girls to The Darkness. There was a line all the way down the street just to get in. Luckily Serena knew the bouncer. The girls walked up to the front doors and waited for Serena to do her works. Serena walked to the front of the group and started to talk to the bouncer.

"Hey Andrew, how's the crowd tonight?" Serena asked her friend

"Well it's busy as usual. I think I saw that guy from last week that you like" he replied with a wink

"Well you know the drill. So let me and my girls in. Please" Serena pleaded with puppy dog eyes

"Alright get going have fun" Andrew said as he let the girls go by

The girls went into the dark club and were surprised by what was inside. Rae was looking around the club. There were girls in cages dancing, people on swings. The music was blaring. It was playing hardcore rave beats and the girls loved it.

"Fuck, this is great. Lets start dancing" Mina screamed over the music

The girls went to the center of the dance floor and started to move their hips to the beat. They danced seductively to the beat. They let the music take over their bodies. As the girls danced the guys walked through the door.

'Hey lets get this straight. We get the girls but no one bites my Serena, I can only do that. The same goes for all the other girls Mike you can only bite Mina and Alexander can only bite Rae once we switch girls' Darien sent a telepathic message to the others. They nodded in approval and set out to find the girls.

Darien was wearing baggy black pants and a black wife beater. His vampire symbol that was on the back of his neck was visible for everyone to see. He wore black air force 1s, his hair fell into his eyes to give the mysterious look; you could barely see his ocean blue eyes but that only made him look a lot sexier. Mike was almost wearing the same thing but he had a dark gray wife beater that showed his vampire symbol located on his upper right arms. His hair was messed up and was sticking up everywhere. He also wore dark shades to cover his piercing blue eyes. Alexander was a pretty much the same, black baggy pants, black air force 1s. He wore a black button up shirt that was totally open allowing his vampire symbol to show which was located on his lower abdomen. His hair was covering one of his emerald green eyes a/n: now I hope you girls liked that part. The guys walked into the club and went to the bar. They saw the girls dancing in the middle of the floor.

'Hey Mike, Darien look isn't that the girls?' Alexander sent

'Yea that's my Mina' Mike thought with a cocky grin on his face

'Yea that's MY Serena' Darien thought

The guys decided that they would go and dance with "Their" girls. Mike came behind Mina and wrapped his arm around her wais bringing her closer to him. Alexander walked behind Rae and put both of his hands on her hips moving in unison together as they danced. Darien snaked both hands around Serena pulling her close to his rock hard chest. The girls rocked their hips to the music. They felt the music deep inside their souls. Mina pressed harder against Mike; she son felt a large bulge rubbing against her ass. She smirked in approval. Mike laid butterfly kisses on her shoulder then up to her neck where he licked her skin making Mina moan. Rae was pressing hard against Alexander. She took his hands and guided them to her tits. She allowed him to feel her body. Xander soon got rock hard fro every movement she made. Darien and Serena were practically dry humping. They were pressing hard against each other. Darien explored every inch of her body. He kissed the spot between her neck and collar bone meet. Serena let out a loud moan. Darien got rock hard just by the sound of her voice. The guys were sending mental images of them fucking to each of the girls, having wild passionate sex. The girls were getting really hot now, they needed to sit down.

Serena led the group over to a private boot in the VIP room. They all sat by their hot dates.

"So I guess we should all get to know each other. Well I'm Serena" She introduced

"I'm Mina" she said winking at Mike and the other guys

"I'm Rae" she purred in her seductive voice.

"Well I'm Darien" He introduced himself with a sexy smile that made the girls melt.

"I'm Mike" he said while taking off his shades to wink at the girls with his piercing blue eyes

"I'm Alexander or Xander" he introduced with a husky voice

'Damn these girls are fucking hot' Mike sent telepathically to the guys. They nodded in approval.

Darien never took his eyes off of Serena; she couldn't stop staring into his eyes. It was like a deep blue ocean reflecting purple fireworks from the sky. Darien sent mental image of them fucking. Her moaning his name, him ramming deep inside of her; Serena needed to feel him. She became very brave and moved her hand over his thigh and went up towards his erection.

"Aren't you a sex vixen" Darien whispered into her ear

"Well I'm only like this around you" Serena answered in a husky voice

She moved her hand right on top of his manhood and started to massage it. Darien closed his eyes and let his vixen pleasure him. Mina and Mike were making out together. They were fighting for dominates, of course Mike won the battle. Rae and Xander were almost fucking each other. Rae was straddling his lap and was kissing him like crazy. She started to grind her hips on his manhood making him moan.

"Hey lets get out of here and go to our place and have some fun" Xander suggested

"Yeah lets hurry" Rae whispered as she licked his ear lobe.

They got up and left the other couples making sure they didn't bother them.

"Hey Mina lets go we have some business to take care of" Mike said Mina nodded and they left leaving Serena and Darien alone.

"Serena lets go to my place I need you" he moaned

"Lets hurry up I'm really hot and wet" Serena moaned into Darien's ear

The drive to Darien's apartment was quick. Darien kept rubbing her thigh moving closer and closer to her core.

"Mmm…Darien don't stop" Serena moaned as she grabbed his hand

As soon as Darien parked his car he took Serena and walked to the elevator and pressed the code for the pent house. They made out the whole ride there. Once he door opened he pulled Serena in and pressed her against the near by wall. Exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue, she put one of her legs around his waist making her already short skirt shorter. Darien touched this new exposed skin. Serena couldn't take it much longer; she removed his shirt to reveal a perfect pale rock hard chest. She touched every part of his chest leaving his skin on fire wherever her hands last touched. Darien undid the ties around her neck and back allowing her shirt to fall to the ground with this his shirt. Darien pressed against her harder allowing her to feel his fully erected cock. She gasped at this new wave of pleasure. Darien took her breasts in his hands and massaged them; Darien noticed how they fit perfectly into his hands.

"Darien take me now" Serena begged

"Gladly" Darien replied

Darien placed his hands on her ass and picked her up so he could carry he rot his room. Darien walked to his room while he kissed her, tongue fighting for dominates. Darien dropped Serena on the bed, she smiled seductively at him; she then liked her lips at the sight of his bare chest. Watching how every time he moved his muscles would twitch.

"Darien hurry I want you" Serena moaned as she touched herself

"Aren't you a little nymph" Darien answered in a husky voice

He crawled over her body kissing every inch of exposed skin. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it off and threw it aside. He looked at her with hungry eyes. Her body glimmered in the moon light that shown through the windows in his room. He took one of her legs and started to kiss it, moving down to her boots. He unzipped them and kissed her leg as he slipped it off her foot, he did the same thing to the other leg and took off her boot and threw with the other one. He looked at her with hungry eyes as he kissed his way down her body. Darien licked his way down her body, loving the way it tasted in his mouth. His fangs were already starting to elongate from the sweet taste of her skin. Her smooth skin was intoxicating; he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted more of it; he wanted to taste all of her. Darien moved down her body stopping at her panties. He pulled down her panties exposing her wet core, slowly moving down he blew lightly on her core making her moan.

"Darien please" Serena spoke just above a whisper

Darien looked up at her and then plunged his tongue into her. Serena loved the new sensation that was happening to her. It was exciting but at the same time she couldn't help but scream. Darien couldn't contain himself; he quickly got off of Serena and took off his clothes. His muscles twitched from being exposed to the cold air. Serena gazed upon his pale skin as he was bathed in the moon light. She thought he looked like a fallen angel but then let that thought slide, all the while she had a sexy smile on her face the rest of his clothes fell to the floor. His manhood was fully erected at this point. Serena noticed that his manhood was big and long as she stared at it. Darien saw her staring and smirked. He could feel his hunger growing. Just thinking about the taste of her sweet crimson blood made him even harder. a/n: just think about it girls, a hot guy like him..ooooo

"Is this what you want?" Darien teased

"Please, fuck me. I'm burning up" Serena pleaded

Darien crawled over top of her, he positioned his manhood at her opening; getting ready to plunge into her tight core. Darien teased the opening of her core with his fully erected manhood. Serena wriggled beneath Darien, she couldn't wait.

"Do you want this? Want me to release the pain you fell?" Darien asked in a dangerously seductive voice.

"Yes. Please FUCK ME!" Serena screamed

At that point Darien plunged into of Serena. She yelped in pain as he went deep inside of her. Darien slowly started to move allowing Serena to adjust to the size of him. He started to speed up when Serena was meeting him thrust for thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him deeper inside of her.

"Say my name" Darien whispered into her ear

"Darien" Serena moaned

"Louder" Darien moaned as he started to thrust harder in her

"DARIEN!" Serena screamed

Darien was satisfied now that he showed her who was in charge.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" Darien asked her as he fucked her harder.

"Yes" Serena replied huskily

Darien trailed kisses from her jaw to her swollen lips to taste her sweet mouth. Then he went down to her neck; all the while fucking her harder then before. He finally reached the place where he could feel her strongest pulse. His mouth watered at the taste of her skin, his fangs grazed her skin as he kissed her neck. Darien sank his fangs into her skin rapidly receiving her crimson liquid into his mouth; Serena screamed at the sudden pain she felt at her neck. He allowed the liquid flow down his throat. He started to hear Serena moan out of pleasure while he sucked on her neck.

"Yes. Harder, harder" Serena moaned

Darien started to thrust harder into Serena's core all the while sucking harder drinking more of her intoxicating blood. Darien could feel Serena getting weaker as he drained her blood. He allowed himself to have some more of her blood then let go, watching her with half open eyes made him fill with more lust. He started to fuck her at inhuman speeds making her scream louder and louder eat time skin met skin. He thrusted a few more times before he let his warm fluid seep into her core. Darien rolled off of Serena and laid downbeside her.

"What are you?" Serena asked in an exhausted tone

"I'm a creature of the night" Darien answered

Serena didn't mind that he was a vampire; she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Darien pulled back the black silk sheet over their bodies and thy slept the night away.

**Rewind to when Mina and Mike left the club**

Mike couldn't take his hands off her ass. He walked close behind her kissing her neck feeling her pulse beat faster and faster. Mike tried to concentrate as he was driving, but with Mina kissing and massaging his erection made it some what difficult.

"Mike drive faster, I'm getting really wet" Mina seductively said

Mina took Mike's hand and directed it to her wet cunt. Mike looked over at her with hunger; lust was evident in his eyes as he massaged her clit. The slight moans she made set his animal side off.

"Don't worry my nymph we'll be home soon. Trust me on that" Mike informed

No sooner after he said that they were at the building they lived in. they went to the under ground parking lot to park the car. They got out of the car and made it to the elevator, Mike had to punch in his code for their loft. Mina couldn't take it any more. She jumped up on Mike and started to kiss him. Mike could feel that lust was taking over him. If he did do anything now she would have just have an overload. The elevator opened and they went in, Mike carried Mina in. she had her legs around his waist and Mike supported her with his hands on her ass.

"Mike kiss me" She demanded

Mike didn't refuse her commands and assaulted her mouth with passionate kisses. Their tongues battled with each other in a war where no one would win. Mina looked into hi piercing blue eyes and saw hunger for her. Mina didn't care what room they went to as long as they could fuck. Mina and Mike kissed all the way up the stairs to Mike's room. He then threw her on the bed. She smiled up at him.

"So you like it rough?" Mike asked with a smile

Mina nodded and rolled on her stomach. Mike knew what he had to do, he kissed each leg all the way up; she tasted like sweet sugar. Mike undid her boots and threw them a side; he then unzipped her skirt and pulled it off to have it join her boots. His hands roamed her bare ass squeezing and nibbling of the skin. His fangs started to elongate from the taste of her skin.

"Bite harder" Mina moaned

Mike couldn't believe she liked being bitten. Mike bit down harder, but not so hard that it would draw blood, Mina moaned as Mike bit down on her. He pulled off her thong and threw it on the floor. Mike unlaced her corset faster then he had helped her put it on, the corset went across the room with all the other clothes.

'My turn now" Mina said in a seductive voice

Mike knew she wasn't as innocent as she claimed to be. Mike laid down on the bed and was straddled by Mina's small figure. She passionately kissed his lips sending energy through him. She trailed the kissed to his neck where she nibbled there for a while.

"Mmm…So good" Mike moaned

Mina pealed off his wife beater to show every inch of muscle under it. She licked her lips as she saw the new skin exposed to her. She kissed and licked her way down hi chest, down his stomach to his pant where she looked up at with questioning eyes as if asking for permission.

"Oh please do, don't wait anymore" Mike Pleaded

Mina undid the zipper of his pants, pulling them down. Somehow he kicked off his shoes as they got into the place. She looked at the bulge in his boxers with hunger, she needed to see how big he was; Mina pulled off his boxers and was greeted by a very big cock. She was licking her lips thinking about many things she can do with it. She then climbed on top of him slowly sliding down his shaft. He wasn't extremely big but he was just the right size for her. She moaned as she slid down his shaft. Mike couldn't suppress a moan once he felt her muscles tighten around him, he placed his hands on her breasts massaging the as she grinded on him. Mina started to move up and down his shaft slowly at first but then her speed started to pick up. She bounced on his dick faster and faster each time she slammed back down. Mike wanted to be in charge so he pushed her down so she was on her back and he could control the speed.

"I'm in control now, your mine" Mike said

His vampire blood started to take over him. His movements started to quicken, and mina loved it.

"Harder, harder, HARDER!" Mina moaned

Mike went harder, pounding himself into her at inhuman speeds.

"Say my name" Mike moaned

"Mike" Mina moaned

"Louder" Mike asked

"Mike" Mina yelled

"Louder" Mike moaned

"Mike!" Mina screamed

Just then Mike took his fangs and plunged them into her neck, she screamed in pain but then moaned as it became pleasurable. The liquid ran down his throat with sending waves of pleasure every moment he drank from her. He let go of her neck then kissed her allowing her to taste her own blood. She could feel his fangs when she pushed her tongue in his mouth. She liked every moment of it, the taste of her blood mixed in with his saliva, the feeling of his fangs it turned her on more. Mike kept thrusting into her, with one final grunt they both climaxed together. Mike collapsed on the bed bedside Mina then gathered her up in his arms. Mike pulled the sheets over them and held on to Mina in a possessive way.

"You're mine now, no one else's" Mike whispered in Mina's ear before they fell asleep.

**Rewind back to when Rae and Alexander left the club**

Rae and Alexander hurried out of the club to get to the car. Once they go in they had their own mini make out session. Rae wanted to go farther then your plans make out session. She wanted everything.

"Rae save some of that energy for when we actually start the fun" Alexander said holding onto Rae's breasts.

Rae winked at him and told him to drive; he didn't have any objections and just drove. As they were stopped at a red light Rae decided that she would have some fun with Alexander and see how good of a drive he was. Rae moved closer to him and bent down towards his crotch. She started to massage the bulge on the outside of his pants. Alexander was a bit shocked by Rae's actions.

"Rae, what are you doing?" Alexander asked shocked

"I just want to see how good of a driver you really are" Rae replied with a playful wink

The light turned green and Alexander drove off. Rae unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock. She started to stroke her hand up and down his shaft making Alexander moan. Rae smirked when Alexander moaned; she knew that she was doing a good job. Rae used her tongue and trailed it up the underside of his cock. She places his cock in her mouth and sucked on the tip of it. Alexander was having a hard time concentrating on the road while Rae was sucking him off.

"Rae don't stop now" Alexander moaned

He placed one of his hands on the back of her head and the other was still on the steering wheel. Alexander pushed Rae head down father making her take in more of his cock. Rae was happy with the reaction she was getting from Alexander. Rae sucked harder on his cock moving her head up and down. She put one of her hands around the bottom and moved her hand up and down his shaft as she sucked on him. Alexander was having a fairly hard time driving, he couldn't tell if they were at the destination yet but he knew they had to be close.

"I'm gonna cum" Alexander moaned as he was about to climax

Rae didn't want him to bust just yet so she stopped right at that moment. She put his manhood back in his boxers and zipped up his pants. Alexander couldn't believe that she would leave him like that, right when he was about to cum to. Rae sat back in her seat and saw that they were home.

"We're home" Rae said with a smirk as she looked at Alexander

Alexander was now pissed that she left him horny, he was going to his pay back and he would make her feel his pain. He was planning out what he was going to do to Rae in his mind. Picturing her crying out in pain as he showed her what would happen if she would do it again. Alexander was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see they had actually parked the car and was in the elevator going to their loft. Alexander moved over to Rae and pushed her up against the wall of the elevator.

"You shouldn't have done that in the car. Now you will she what happen to bad girls when they don't finish their job." Alexander spoke into Rae ear

Rae didn't know if she should be scared of him or what, but all she knew was that the way he spoke turned her on even more. She wanted to do more to him…She needed to disobey him again. Alexander picked Rae up and took her straight to his room. He dropped her on his bed and went to his drawer where he picked out one of his ties. He looked at Rae and gave her a devilish smile and walked over to the bed where she laid. Alexander crawled on top of her and took her hands and tied them to the head board of his bed. Rae liked every moment of what he was doing to her. Making sure she wasn't able to untie her self he got off of her and started to take his clothes off. He pealed off his shirt exposing his solid chest; Rae watched him strip for her. She could feel herself getting wetter by the minute, she wanted to feel his body, feel every bit of him.

"Xander, come here…come play with me" Rae said in a seductive voice

"I don't think so. You're going to pay for what you did in the car." He said flatly

Alexander walked back over to Rae only wearing his pants that were practically falling off. He crawled back on top of her and started to kiss her neck. He used his tongue to make a trail to her lips where he placed kisses over her lips. He made sure that he made his kisses were never ending; they sent shivers down her body. His hands roamed her body moving towards her legs, he went the inside of her thigh to her panties. Alexander rubbed her core feeling how wet she was; he moved his hand under her panties and played with her core allowing her to feel his skin on her core. Alexander inserted on of his long slender fingers inside of her. Rae took in a sharp breath, her muscles tightened around Alexander's finger.

'Well now I'm going to make you feel my pain. Make you scream for me' Alexander thought to him self

He started to move his finger faster inside of her, almost pulling his finger out then pushing it back in harder. Rae was in her own world moaning loudly, licking her lips; she loved it, she loved they way he could make her moan.

"Alexander please no more teasing come inside of me" Rae moaned

"No" was all Alexander said

Rae couldn't understand why he said no but she guessed he wasn't done with what he was doing. Alexander knew he was getting harder by them minute every time she moaned but he was going to get his payback. Alexander kept finger fucking her harder and harder each time. Rae was on the verge of coming when Alexander stopped; he took his finger out of her core and licked her juices off his finger. He went back to kissing her neck, tasting her skin in his mouth making him want to play around with her more. Alexander stopped kissing her and looked at her top. She didn't know if he should keep all her clothes on or just rip them off.

"Take my clothes off. I know you want to" Rae said in a playful voice

Alexander ignored her playful command and decided he wouldn't take them off. Instead he trailed his tongue down her chest and to her breasts. He could feel she was excited by the way her nipples were rock hard. He flicked his tongue playing with her nipple watching the way her back arched off the bed; he took one of his hands and massaged her breasts. Feeling the way they were soft, and how they were almost bigger than his hands; sucking on them making her moan more and more. Teasing her was his main pleasure at the moment; he wanted her to beg for him, to call out his name.

"Xander…..Xander…please fuck me, I can't take it any longer. I need you now" Rae pleaded

"Well, now since you felt my pain I shall give you a treat." Alexander spoke in a sexy voice

Rae was frustrated by now, not only was she not able to touch his body but she wasn't able to cum. She couldn't take it, it was unbearable. Alexander unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out of his boxers. He pulled up her skirt and positioned himself above her. At first he teased her opening with his manhood watching the emotions in her eyes.

"Say my name and I'll fuck you" He sated calmly

"Xander please put it in me" Rae pleaded again

"Say my name" He repeated

"Xander…." Rae whispered

"Louder…I can't hear you" Alexander said waiting for her to scream his name

"Alexander" Rae said stating his full name

"LOUDER" He ordered

"ALEXANDER" Rae screamed

At that same moment he plunged deep inside of her. Alexander loved the feel of her, all her muscles tightening around him as he moved at a slow speed. Rae was moaning louder then ever knew was possible, it felt so good to have him inside of her.

"Yes, that feels good. Yes more…more" Rae moaned

Alexander started to move faster and faster every time she moaned. His blood started to boil his fangs began to elongate. His carnal instincts started to take over. He pounded in her over and over again coming closer to his climax; he couldn't stop himself just yet. He wanted her to scream louder and louder. He loved the way she felt. It was something he had never felt in all the years he was alive. It was something totally new to him. Alexander lowered his head to her neck and without warning bit her neck. Rae screamed out in pain as he was biting her. Rae was caught up with him pounding her she forgot what the pain was from. She felt more pleasure in her then she did with all the other guys she slept with, it was a new experience to her; she loved it she wanted more of it. Alexander loved the taste of her blood. It was like cinnamon flowing down his throat, he knew he was taking too much blood, he could tell by the short gasps Rae was making. He finally let go of her neck and kissed her hard shoving his tongue in her mouth making her taste her own blood.

"I want you to taste your own blood. Love it, love the taste of it" Alexander spoke in a husky tone.

"I love it….keep fucking me. I'm…gonna….CUM!" Rae said

Alexander thrusted a couple more times.

"Rae you're all MINE" Alexander moaned as he came

Alexander collapsed beside her, taking deep breathes of sir. He untied her and brought her close to him. They were not totally naked so they could sleep without any covers. As they were about to sleep Rae looked at him with lazy eyes.

"I know what you are, and I'm not scared of you. You can do whatever you want to me. I'm yours" Rae stated before she fell asleep

Alexander looked at her and smirked. She was something more then a great fuck. She could be someone he spends his whole life with.

Everyone sleep the whole night threw, thinking about what they just did and with whom. Each girl was with a vampire; each of the guys were with the girls they would live with forever. They would all finally be happy and maybe will be happy together.

_Sorry for the wait, but here it is Chapter three. I hope all of you liked it; it's one of my longest chapter I have ever written so please be nice and review._

_laker-girl_


	5. Author Note

**A/N: sorry everyone for not updating in a long time. i had a lot of problems come up with my family. but i have soem good news...there are updates coming soon so please wait a little bit longer for it...**

**thank you everyone Laker-Girl**


	6. Chapter Four

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but here it is.

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters that is associated with the show, but I do own Darien's two friends and the story line**

**Last Chapter**

Everyone sleep the whole night threw, thinking about what they just did and with whom. Each girl was with a vampire; each of the guys were with the girls they would live with forever. They would all finally be happy and maybe will be happy together.

**Now on with the story**

The night was full of silence. Nothing was heard in the night. The morning sun came and sadly girls had to wake.

**At Darien's place**

Serena rolled over in the soft sheets to only feel that the space beside her was vacant. Darien wasn't there. She suddenly smelt food and got up out of bed. Of course Serena was hungry, was there any other time that she wasn't? Serena found one of Darien's shirts even though it was extremely long on her, but it smelt just like him. Serena stood in the room for a few more minutes smelling his shirt.

"He smells so good" Serena spoke out loud as she walked towards the kitchen to get some food. Serena could smell eggs and bacon frying. She could feel herself starting to drool from the smell alone.

"Mmm that smells good" Serena said out loud as she walked over to the stove where the food was cooking.

"Why thank you, I do try" Darien came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"EEP" Serena yelled as she felt arms around her. Darien started to laugh at her

'She's too cute' Darien thought out loud as he watched her. He kissed the side of her where he put his mark last night.

"Mmm Darien' Serena moaned out as he licked the spot where the bite was.

'She's still sensitive there. I will use that against her now' Darien thought with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey why do you have that evil smirk on your face?" Serena asked, she had a small tint of fear in her eyes but it wasn't because she was afraid of him it was because she was afraid of what he might do to her. Serena saw Darien's fang appear when he started to smile a bit more.

"Ok those aren't supposed to be there, this is bad" Serena was smiling as she bolted away from the kitchen towards the living room.

"Well since you came in here and wanted to steal some food, you have to pay the price" Just for fun Darien made his eyes turn a piercing blue as if he was going to hunt her down. Darien bolted over to Serena and grabbed her before she could move.

"No you don't" He laughed out as Serena tried to get away him. Darien pushed her onto the couch and jumped on top of her. Serena let out another 'eep'. Darien smiled down at her. She looked extremely hot when she was scared. He was getting turned on by the way she squirmed under him.

"I have to get ready Darien, I need to get to work I have a business to run." Serena was trying to fin a reason for Darien to get off of her. She kept on rambling on about different reason she needed him to get off of her. Serena started to turn red from the contact on her skin.

"I don't think I want to let you go" Darien had a smile on his face. He was starting to feel his pants getting tighter by the minute. He lowered his face to her ear and started to lick her ear lobe. Serena felt heat building inside her, the mixture of Darien's breath on ear was making her woozy. She was having a hard time thinking.

"You know you like it" Darien whispered as he licked her ear lobe once more to make his point clear.

He slowly let go of her wrist and trailed a hand down the side. Darien caressed her body slowly, feeling every dip every curve of her body. Serena shivered under his touch. Whenever Darien would move his hand a trail of ice would follow behind making the heat inside of Serena get hotter to fight the cold. Serena shivered from Darien's touches; at that moment Serena realized that she was fire and Darien was ice in a battle for victory.

"Darien…lets have a shower since…since I know you won't let me get ready yet." Serena moaned.

She had a hard time using her voice while Darien kept licking the bite mark he left. Darien was surprised that she would suggest such a thing like that. He picked her up and placed her legs around his waist; Serena was blinded by lust, she couldn't think straight she wanted more. Darien ripped off all of their clothes; he turned the water on and stepped in with Serena still wrapped around his waist.

"Serena, I'm going to fuck you hard. I want to hear you scream" Darien never gave her any warning, he just plunged himself in her…Serena woke up sweating and extremely fucking hungry.

'What the fuck' she thought.

Serena was still in Darien's bed without him by her side. She looked over to where Darien would be lying and found a note.

'Dear My Dark Princess

I hope you enjoyed that little dream of yours. I know I did, only if you didn't have to wake up before the fun started.

I'll see you tonight

P.S. I went to work early. Sorry my Princess

Darien'

'So that wasn't a dream. He always surprising me…my King of the Damned' Serena thought as she moved to get out of bed. It was finally time for her to get ready for work.

**Over with Mike & Mina**

The two lovers laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms after their night of love making. Or if anyone else saw it, which would, be more considered wild sex. Sun light was shining on Mina's face. She rolled over and almost fell off of the bed.

'Well I guess that's my clue to get out of bed' Mina thought as she laughed at her self as she walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. While she was in the shower she kept on having flash back of last night.

**-Flashback-**

"So you like it rough?" Mike asked with a smile… Mina undid the zipper of his pants, pulling them down. Somehow he kicked off his shoes as they got into the place. She looked at the bulge in his boxers with hunger, she needed to see how big he was; Mina pulled off his boxers and was greeted by a very big cock. She was licking her lips thinking about many things she can do with it. She then climbed on top of him slowly sliding down his shaft. He wasn't extremely big but he was just the right size for her. She moaned as she slid down his shaft. Mike couldn't suppress a moan once he felt her muscles tighten around him, he placed his hands on her breasts massaging the as she grinded on him. Mina started to move up and down his shaft slowly at first but then her speed started to pick up. She bounced on his dick faster and faster each time she slammed back down. Mike wanted to be in charge so he pushed her down so she was on her back and he could control the speed.

**-End of flashback-**

Mina was having a hard time standing now, her legs were weak…she was feeling hot, she was getting wetter and wetter.

'Why is this happening now' Mina thought as she started to rub her skin. She caressed her body running her hands over erected nipples. Mina let little moans escape her mouth as continued to relieve her self from the burning desired that kept building up inside of her. Mina trailed down towards her hot core; as she rubbed her core she could feel her juices mixed with water run down her legs. By this time Mina moaning louder, she moved her hand faster and harder to make her climax come faster. Back in Mike's room, the body that was sleeping was started to stir. He could hear moans coming from the bathroom; he knew that Mina was having a good time. Mike never left the bed but stayed awake as he laid in bed and listen to the erotic noises that mina was making.

"She really isn't that innocent. She's like a dark angel" Mike smiled as he heard Mina moan louder.

Mina was close to her climax, she rubbed harder and pinched her nipples with her other hand. With a few more rubs Mina came with a loud moan, Mina leaned against the cold tile of the shower. The strength in her legs were gone and she needed some support somehow. Mina finished in the shower and went to her room to get ready for work. She never noticed that Mike was awake when she went to drop off a note in his room. Mina left her place and drove off to work with new found memories in her head.

**At Rae & Alexander's place**

Rae woke up early to get ready for work. She was having a hard time adjusting to the light that was hitting her face.

"Where the fuck am I?" Rae had a splitting headache,

'My head is killing me' Rae tried getting up from the bed she was in, but a strong hand kept her down by her waist. It took Rae a few of minutes before she could realize what was going on. She smiled when she remembered the events from last night.

**-Flashback-**

Rae was frustrated by now, not only was she not able to touch his body but she wasn't able to cum. She couldn't take it, it was unbearable. Alexander unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out of his boxers. He pulled up her skirt and positioned himself above her. At first he teased her opening with his manhood watching the emotions in her eyes.

"Say my name and I'll fuck you" He sated calmly

"Xander please put it in me" Rae pleaded again

"Say my name" He repeated

"Xander…." Rae whispered

"Louder…I can't hear you" Alexander said waiting for her to scream his name

"Alexander" Rae said stating his full name

"LOUDER" He ordered

"ALEXANDER" Rae screamed

At that same moment he plunged deep inside of her. Alexander loved the feel of her, all her muscles tightening around him as he moved at a slow speed. Rae was moaning louder then ever knew was possible, it felt so good to have him inside of her.

"Yes, that feels good. Yes more…more" Rae moaned

Alexander started to move faster and faster every time she moaned. His blood started to boil his fangs began to elongate. His carnal instincts started to take over. He pounded in her over and over again coming closer to his climax; he couldn't stop himself just yet. He wanted her to scream louder and louder. He loved the way she felt. It was something he had never felt in all the years he was alive.

**-End of Flashback-**

Rae rolled over so she facing Xander. She gave him a quick kiss and she felt him hug her tighter. Xander smiled with his eyes closed, then he kissed her again but his kiss was full of passion and lust. Both Rae and Xander were lost in the passionate filled kiss; it would be hard for the both of them to stop the kiss.

"Morning to you too" Xander spoke as he broke the kiss for some much needed air

"Hey I need to get dressed for work" Rae slowly started to slide out of bed when she was stopped by those very talented hands from last night

"Do you really need to go to work today? Can't you take the day off?" Xander wanted to have some more x-rated fun

"Sorry babe, I have to go to, I can't let down the girls you know that." Rae looked at him with her pouty sexy lip face.

"You that I can't resist that face" Xander tried to hide under the covers to shield himself from the look.

"Please let me go. I have to make some money. And I need to support myself." Rae crawled under the covers so she could look at him again.

"Ok fine go get ready before I change my mind" Xander gave Rae a toothy smile and winked at her. Rae hurried out of the bed. She only had an hour to get ready and get to work.

"Great now I'm going to be late" Rae mumbled

"Well since you're going to be late stay a little bit longer" Xander yelled from the room

"Nope I'm going to work" Rae answered back with a smile.

Rae had to hurry now; she always took a long time to get ready.

'Fuck what the hell am I going to wear?' Rae was going to have to pick out her outfit in two minutes, have a ten minute shower and just do her hair in another ten minutes, and then the rest was to get to work on time. Well all she could do was hurry he as up before Mr. Horny would come and keep her trapped for the rest of the day. Rae knew that wouldn't be a bad idea but the girls would kill her.

**Well here is the long awaited chapter. Sorry for the long wait…..tell me what you think.**

**Laker-girl Muah**


	7. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the original characters from the show. I do own the Rae and Mina's boyfriends plus the idea for the story.**

**Last Chapter**

'Fuck what the hell am I going to wear?' Rae was going to have to pick out her outfit in two minutes, have a ten minute shower and just do her hair in another ten minutes, and then the rest was to get to work on time. Well all she could do was hurry he as up before Mr. Horny would come and keep her trapped for the rest of the day. Rae knew that wouldn't be a bad idea but the girls would kill her.

**On with the story**

As Rae drove to work she was starting to feel a weird feeling come over her. She could explain what it was but she knew that there was something going on. It wasn't long before Rae was pulling into the parking lot for her work and saw her friend's cars already parked.

'I wonder if I'm late for work.' Rae thought to herself as she walked into through the doors. She could see that nothing was done yet and that her two friends were sitting by the front desk. She walked over to them and found that they were talking about what happened to them after they left the club.

"Well it was incredible. I was on such a high from the lust I was feeling I couldn't stop myself from doing some freaky shit." Mina was smiling as she was proud to tell Serna about her night

"Ok, that just sounds right to me I felt the same way when I was with Darien. He made me feel like no other man could, he made me feel like I was some sort of sex goddess." Serena looked over at her friend that was standing in front of her and laughed as she saw the face that she was doing. Rae walked over to the girls and looked at both of them. They looked a little bit different to her but she couldn't figure out what it was that made her feel that way.

"Hey you two, I guess we all had a night of crazy wild sex." Rae smiled at her friends and they all nodded in agreement.

"Hey did your guys bite you last night?" Rae wanted to know that she wasn't the only one that had been bitten.

"Well when I think about it did" Mina answered as her facial expressions told a story of her emotions.

"Yes I think I did get bitten, and to really make everything better I do fell a bit weird" Serena was starting to dawn on a conclusion

"Do you guys thing that Darien, Mike and Alexander are vampires?" Serena wanted to know if her friends were thinking the same thing she was.

"Yea I think they are I feel weird too" both Mina and Rae replied at the same time

They couldn't believe that the guys they had slept with the night before were actually vampires. It was something that they knew would be written in stories or seen in movies but to have actually fucked a vampire was all the more exciting. The girls were wondering about each of the boys. Each girl with hidden lust for the other's man; they were afraid to tell each other that they wanted to experience something with their boyfriends but never had the courage to say it out loud.

"I have a feeling that you all have something on your mind, so why don't you say it" Rae looked at each of the girls and knew there was something that they needed to say but never really came out and said it.

"Well when you say it like that there is something that I do want to say and maybe ask. But you have to promise me that you won't be angry" Mina looked at both of the girls and hoped that they would be ok.

"We promise" Both girls agreed

"Ok well I sort of…well to be honest with both of you…..I kinda want to fuck Alexander and Darien" Mina started to turn a bright red.

"Really?" Rae and Serena couldn't believe that she said it out.

"I have to agree I want to fuck Alexander and Mike too" Serena confessed

"Yea same here I want to fuck Darien and Mike" Rae confessed

All of the girls were looking at each other and couldn't believe that they had a secret like that. It was the funniest thing that could happen, all the girls started to laugh when they saw the faces that they were giving each other.

"Alright enough with the laughing it's time to get to work and get all the new stuff out from the back." Serena tried to command her employees but she couldn't stop laughing.

The girls nodded their heads and started to get to work. It would be a long day for each of them; they would have to figure out a way to get the memories of last night out of their heads so they could get the work done.

**Over at Shields & Co.**

A man sat at his staring at the mountains of papers on his desk.

"Darien what's wrong" Mike walked in with his D & G suit. It was all black but with little detail, he wore a plain white collared shirt with a golden orange tie. The man was hotter than fire; even with him standing there he could melt any girl's heart. Darien looked up at his friend and gave him the there's-nothing-wrong-smirk-just-thinking-about-last-night look. Mike knew all too well what that meant and walked over to one of the leather chairs that were placed in front of Darien's desk.

"What the fuck you two have a meeting without me?" Alexander tried to act al hurt but the smile that was plastered on his face made it funnier than it was suppose to be.

"It looks like you were on time today" Darien smiled over at his friend as he teased him

"Hey lets not start that today…lets discuss about last night" Alexander wanted to know every detail about what happened to his friends that night.

"If you want to know what happened to us you'll just have to tell me about your night first" Mike smiled back him and knew his friend would be more that happy to tell all about his night.

"If you insist, well how should I start….Rae was the best fuck I ever had!" Alexander had the biggest smile on his face. There was no need for him to hide how happy he was and he sure didn't try.

"Well that could sum up the whole story I guess. But you still didn't help us out how was she?" Mike wanted because he was going to save the best for last and he knew that Serena was a fox and most likely a good fuck.

"Well she was a sex goddess, she did everything right and I could do everything to her. She never gave me a break that girl fucked me dry" Alexander was smirking when he said the last part. He knew that Rae was the best and she would be the best only for him.

"Alright since I told you guys about Rae it's time for me to hear about the other two…How were they did the fuck you dry too?" Alexander was on edge. He wanted know every little detail down to what her screams sounded like.

"Alright let me start with Mina. She was something else, she tried to act all innocent but I knew that she was wild in bed. Every Thrust was like heaven; she did this muscle thing that would make me cum…..Fuck I don't know how many times I came with that girl but it was fucking good. Fucking her was like a drug and I need more of it." Mike explained to his friends. Every time he would start talking about her the memories about last night came back and he could feel himself start to get hard again.

"Wow sounds great. Both of you must have had a good time. Ok well get back to work." Darien looked at the two guys and smiled.

"I was only joking… can you ever forgive me?" Darien was laughing hard by now the faces his fiends made were hilarious.

"That wasn't funny man….don't joke like that I want to hear about Serna soon to be Queen of the damned." Mike commented

"Alright if you truly need to know about our business; well she was like forbidden fruit, you know you shouldn't have it but at the same time you take it. She was the most intoxicating thing that I ever came across. Throughout my life I have never found a woman that could do so much by doing so little. The way she looks at you when you fuck her makes you want to cum. The way she breathes your name is nothing that I have heard before." Darien was recalling the previous night of passion with her. He knew it would be hard for him to allow her to be with his other friends; yet at the same time he wanted to know how she compared to the other girls.

Mike and Alexander were speechless; they didn't know what to say about Serena, she sounded like those girls in their fantasies. Both of the men looked at each other and saw that they both wanted to have her first before the other.

"I want her first" Mike demanded

"No I want her first" Alexander was trying to pt Mike in a head lock

Darien looked at his friends as they fought each other for Serena. Darien couldn't help but smile with pride as his friend fought over his woman, he knew that Serena wasn't a queen but she was a queen to him and he was proud of that. He was proud to be with her.

"Darien, why don't you pick who will fuck your girl next?" Mike suggested to Darien

Darien looked at Mike then look to Alexander it would be hard to let anyone else fuck his Serena.

"Alright who's ever girl I can seduce first that guy will get Serena first." Darien didn't want to say fuck so he changed it to will get.

The guys both looked back at each other and agreed to the new terms.

'Darien's going to get Mina first…she's sort of easy' Mike thought

'Darien's going to get Rae first…she's sort of easy' Alexander thought

Both guys thought the same thing as they looked at each other and had a fake smile on their faces.

They guys would have to wait and see who would be first to fuck Serena

Well that's Chapter Five so review and tell me what you think about it


	8. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any other characters associated with it. I do own Rae and Mina's boyfriends and the plot. **

**Last Chapter**

The guys both looked back at each other and agreed to the new terms.

'Darien's going to get Mina first…she's sort of easy' Mike thought

'Darien's going to get Rae first…she's sort of easy' Alexander thought

Both guys thought the same thing as they looked at each other and had a fake smile on their faces.

They guys would have to wait and see who would be first to fuck Serena

**On with the story**

The girls were working hard all day. It was extremely busy, busier than any other day. Mina wanted the day to end early because she wanted to go home and have some R-rated fun with Mike.

'Why can't this day end fast? I want to be home and have a nice bubble bath.' Mina was desperately trying to figure out a way to get out work early. She wanted to have a bubble bath and relax with Mike or even any one of the other guys, Mina didn't mind who it was as long as she was with someone that was hot.

Serena worked up in the office. She was having a hard time concentrating on the paper work. There was so much that needed to get done but there wasn't enough woman power. 'Damn all this work….I could be at home right now sleeping or even something else.' Serena thought as she spaced out.

Rae wasn't having a hard time adjusting to not being with Alexander, the only thing that wasn't right was that she was having a really hard time with the light; for some reason it was extremely bright where she was but yet at the same time she could stand it. Rae was becoming very confused with everything that was happening. She wanted to be home in the dark but she wanted to be close to Alexander.

The day passed by slow. When it was time to clean everything up the girls were glad. Bras had to be put back in place the same with the panties that weren't folded. Mina worked on balancing the trays, Serena finished the paper work and Rae put the clothes back in place.

"Hey before you guys go I have the new arrivals here so you get first dibs on what you want." Serena told the girls before they left. Mina and Rae were happy and couldn't wait to see what was there for them. Once they looked into the boxes the girls started to laugh. It was all leather, it was some kinky line and it was just what they needed something new they could try out on the boys. The girls each took what they wanted and was happy with what they chose. Mina chose a black leather and lace push up bra and the matching panties and garter belt she also took a pair of thigh high pantyhose. Rae took a tight tube dress that came just below her ass, it was all black and had a red dragon that started at the top and ended at the bottom. Serena was the only one that took a red leather corset that had black and bright pink cherry blossoms all over it with it had a matching panty with it. Finally after all of this was done the girls got out of the store and locked it up for the night, they got in their cars and went home. They would be home very soon so they could see their vampire.

**OVER AT DARIEN'S**

Darien was sitting in his living room thinking about his past. He knew he had to find the Moon Maiden; she would help the vampire race. Vampires were slowly dieing and it wasn't possible for vampires to reproduce.

'Damn, I need to hurry and find her' Darien cradled his face in his hands as he kept thinking about what would happen to everyone if he failed his mission. It was getting harder for him to concentrate with Serena around, yet at the same time he can't get rid of her she was starting to grow on him.

'But there's something about her that I can't put my finger on.' Darien was having a hard time trying to figure out what it was… there was something but it was so hard to figure out what it was. Darien got up from his living and walked over to the kitchen. Of course, Darien was in his lazy mode so, he wasn't fully dressed. If any woman was able to see him in his black silk pajama pants that were riding ridiculously low on his waist allowed little for the imagination. He never wore a shirt, so you could see every muscle that flexed as he walked towards the kitchen. His body was toned and built, tanned and smooth; any woman would want his body and I mean ANY woman.

Darien looked around in the kitchen trying to figure out what he could eat. Well he knew there wasn't much he liked but for some reason he wanted a steak. It wasn't normal for him to want one and especially if it was a cooked steak. He looked in his ridge and found that he had one and couldn't wait to cook it.

"I wonder if it will taste the same if it's cooked?" Darien took out the steak and started to season it making sure he didn't put too much. It would be a while before he could get to eat his steak.

RINGRING….Darien went over to his cell phone and looked at the display to see who was calling.

"Mike….why is he calling me?...Hello"

"Hey, what are you doing right now?"

"Why are you even asking me that question….you should know what I'm doing….you're outside of my door DUMBASS!!!" Darien opened the door to see his friend standing in front of him.

"Well that wasn't suppose to happen" Mike tried to play it off but Darien just shook his head and walked inside leaving Mike to follow him.

"What's that smell? It's actually good" Mike walked into the apartment and went straight to the kitchen to check on the smell.

"Well come right in" Darien gave his friend a death glare but shook his head and closed the door behind him.

Darien walked into the apartment and looked over to the kitchen to see Mike with drool dripping from his mouth. Darien was about to hit him in the head until he saw him pull out a knife and a fork from the drawer and sit waiting for his food to be served.

"Who do you think you are? Coming into my house and waiting to eat MY food…you're lucky that I know you very VERY well"

Darien walked over to his fridge to grab another steak for himself since his lovely friend was going to eat his. In no time Darien had his steak done, and was sitting down with mike eating their food. It was a different taste to the two men.

"Hey this isn't that bad, it taste good…never thought it would" Mike was practically breathing in the pieces of meat. In no time he was be choking on it and Darien would be laughing at him.

"Hey Darien……gasp choke cough cough" Mike was now choking on his meat and was trying to get Darien to help him.

"That's what you get for breathing in meat…. It's not blood you can't drink it…there's chewing involved." Darien was trying to make Mike pay for eating his steak but realize that he needed to help his friend. Darien walked behind Mike and gave him a hard slap on the back. The piece of meat that Mike was choking on went flying across the room and landed on Darien's plate. Mike looked up at Darien and smiled.

"Ok that was way too gross why the fuck did you have to spit it that way?...I was going to finish that you know" Darien looked back at his food and was looking really sad.

"I'm sorry Dar I really couldn't control where it was going. If I could I would have but it was out of my control." Mike was now laughing hard because his dear friend was about to give his food a funeral.

'that stupid bastard I should kill him….mother fucker he's going to get killed by me one day and that might be very soon' Darien had the scariest look on his face as he looked over at Mike.

"Hey Dar, why are you looking at me like that, it's almost like you're plotting my death" Mike was starting to feel a bit scared but he kind of put that feeling in the back of his mind.

"So what's going on tonight?" Mike was curious at what the boys would be doing tonight. Darien looked over to his friend and had to take a moment to think about what they would be doing tonight.

"I really don't know what we are doing. I was thinking of a nice night in with everyone. We could invite everyone here at my place and have a nice night of scary movies and wonderful seduction." Darien Was smiling when he was say that there would be wonderful seduction tonight.

"Well if that's going to happen tonight I might as call Xander up and tell him…then I'll Mina about it so she can pass the info to the other babes. I'm going to be off now so I'll see you later Dar oh and thanks for the steak." Mike walked out the door and left.

"Oh yea my steak" Darien walked into the kitchen to have a drink of his lovely crimson liquid to get some energy.

As Mike left Darien's he called Xander to see what he was doing?

RINGRING

RINGRING

"What!" Xander answered the phone in a hurry

"Damn what's your problem?"

"Nothing, why are you calling?"

"Oh yea Darien going to have a movie night with as he would say 'wonderful seduction' at his place tonight"

"Really so I'm guessing the girls are all going to be in the same room…hmmm can we have an orgy then"

"Well I wouldn't object to that. But it's all up to Darien"

"Yea ok well I'll be there tonight. Hey did he decide which girl he's going to have first?"

"You know what I forgot to ask him about that, well we'll find out later on I guess. Well I'm going to get going need to tell Mina about tonight"

"Alright I'll see you later tonight"

"Later"

Mike hung up the phone and went back to his place. It wouldn't be long before he got to tell mina about what's happening tonight. It would be something that the girls never experienced before in their lives. This would have to be something that they'll never forget.

Alright everyone I'm sorry for the long wait but here is the new chapter….I'm going to try and get the next one up soon. But I hope you enjoy this one and please tell me what you think.


End file.
